rtcitysotheruniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Kaila Gatil
Kaila Adilin-Ediyobores Gatil (Drakona: ɞɔȷɂɔ ɔɒȷɂȷɤ-ʅɒȷɩ̆ʋ̆ʅɛ ɜ̆ȷɂ; ; 1942-1974) -- better known as Kaila Gatil -- was the seventh and final leader of the Adborthos-Yolatho Republic, ruling from 1967 to 1974. Born in Ratinethos, but raised from ages 5 to 20 in Aniebara, a small town near the Arieles border, Gatil took on a very liberal position that came to define her seven reign. Gatil entered politics in 1964, and in part due to the political situation under the Arieles-born Vălun Zecorzan, won the favors of the reigning parties. In 1967, on the cusp of Vălun's planned resignation, Gatil was put into the running as a potential successor, which she was confirmed as on 7 July. Gatil took formal power as president on 16 July, 1967 -- the day Vălun officially relinquished her position -- at just age 25, making her the youngest ever leader of any dragon nation in the Old World, and her actions reflected her youth heavily. Despite having one of the highest approval ratings of any Yolathosi leader, Gatil's 1971 and 1972 reforms of the military affected the military's perception of her heavily. She was nearly killed in an assassination attempt in 1972, plotted against again in 1974, and eventually thrown out of power and killed by a military coup on 20 August, 1974. Early years Gatil was born on 12 April, 1942 in the Teselyin District of Ratinethos to E.K.S. Daran and A.O.D. Sarkosa, two wealthy Adborthosi. In those days, Teselyin was a fairly rich district of the city, and so for the first few years of her life, Gatil lived a relatively sheltered existence, spending most of her time indoors or around a small circle of friends that she had made. However, in 1947, at age 5, Gatil and her family moved, resettling in Aniebara, a few miles south of the Arieles-Adborthos border. During the time immediately before the family moved, Gatil attended the Little University of Teselyin. Ruling history After taking power, Gatil promised sweeping reforms of both the infrastructure and military of the Adborthos-Yolatho Republic, which she acted upon in 1969 and 1971, respectively. While she was adored by the majority of the population of the Adborthos-Yolatho, her reforms of the military in 1971 were extremely unpopular with the military. Cutting their pay by almost 20%, and disbanding and dismissing a large portion of the military, the reforms ended up eventually bringing her satisfaction rating in the military to a dismal 12%, the lowest of any leader in Adborthos-Yolatho history. These reforms also made her the target of militarist extremism, and on 18 June, 1972, Gatil was almost assassinated by a disgruntled former soldier in a reputedly military-backed operation that came to be known as Yatenthoa. After Yatenthoa, Gatil brought a second wave of sweeping reforms upon the army which became effective in October of 1972. This second set of reforms severely limited the army's abilities in times of piece, with exceptions to the rule granted only by presidential order. In response, the army of Adborthos-Yolatho -- and particularly its chief general Radina Nenathosin threatened open insurrection against the government if the reforms were not lifted. Several tense weeks later, Kaila relented and repealed the second set of reforms, but still reserved the rights to reinstate them should they be deemed necessary. True to her reservations, after a second assassination attempt against her (which in the style of Yatenthoa was soon christened "Jostenthoa") was foiled in early April of 1974, Gatil reinstated the reforms, inspiring to the army under Nenathosin to begin plotting against her. Their plans formed the foundations for what would eventually become Operation Yosthosa, perhaps better known as the 1974 Adborthos Coup. Coup and death On 20 August, 1974, a little over four months after the reinstating of the second wave of reforms, Yosthosa was put into action by Nenathosin. As Gatil was the coup's main target, Gatil's estate was stormed in the early hours of the morning in an attempt to capture her and quickly end the affair; she slipped out of the estate mere minutes beforehand. Despite Gatil's escape, however, vice president Sadane Yidal and seven guards were captured in the storming -- they were later executed. Amidst the chaos of the coup -- the military seized most of Ratinethos, capturing the Dasa Alaya radio station, the Zastahosa Mint, and the town hall among other important buildings -- Gatil miraculously managed to rally a small band of about thirty-five loyalist militia and military-men together. Upon hearing Nenathosin's 7 A.M. broadcast of a military coup and declaration that he would take over the position of president, Gatil lead the small force against the Dasa Alaya; however, in the fight for the station, Gatil was mortally wounded and bled to death. Gatil was 32 at the time. Legacy After Gatil's demise at the Dasa Alaya, Nenathosin seized control of Adborthos-Yolatho, dissolving it and replacing it with the [[Adborthos Dictatorship|Adborthos Aiadna]]''. ''Nenathosin went on to reign for three years -- amidst a devastating war that he had caused between the Adborthos and the Kryfona and Arieles -- before dying in Ratinethos on 1 November, 1977 during the final battle of the war. In spite of the ruin the war left the country in, the first president of the Second Adborthos Republic -- Sathra Rosthosin -- paid Gatil tribute for her heroic efforts to take back the Dasa Alaya radio station. Her remains were reburied in 1982 with full presidential honors (something that Nenathosin and the ''Aiadnasi ''had neglected to do), and Rosthosin had a statue of her erected in the courtyard of the Presidential Palace in 1985. Category:Adborthos Leaders